Fidget's and Eve's New Beginnings
by Disneyfangirl774
Summary: Sequel to "TGMD: Fidget and Eve" and dedicated to Redwalllover28. Fidget and Eve enjoy their new lives with their friends and families. Fidget and Eve get married and have two kids. Fidget/OC
1. Fidget's and Eve's Wedding

**Dedicated to Redwalllover28. This is my sequel to** _ **The Great Mouse Detective: Fidget and Eve**_ **. Enjoy it while you can. Thanks!**

In Scotland, Mr. Flaversham, Olivia, Stella, Andrew, and their bat friends, Fidget, Eve, and Flappy settled in and unpacked their belongings. Eve proudly brought her lavender pillow and dark purple blanket from Ratigan's lair and made her bed.

"Eve! Eve! Nice bed!" Flappy cried out ecstatically.

"Thank you, Flappy," Eve chuckled and whispered sneakily, "I brought them from Ratigan's lair."

"Eve, that was clever," Fidget said, proud of his girlfriend and wrapped his wing around her just to show his enthusiasm.

"We worked for Ratigan," Eve told her brother.

"Who's Ratigan?" Flappy asked.

"He's a bad rat," Fidget answered, "I couldn't escape from him until I met Eve and you, your family, Livy, and her family and friends. We were forced to kidnap people, including family members, but that's in the past and this time, nothing will get in the way of spending time with all you guys." Having said that, he tousled the little bat's hair.

As soon as everyone finished unpacking, Fidget checked out his room and Flappy followed. "Nice room, huh, Flappy?"

"Yeah," Flappy answered.

"Flappy is curious," Eve told Fidget and bent down to Flappy's level. "Do you want to play with Andrew and Olivia?"

"Yeah! I'd like to, Eve!" Flappy replied, "Goodnight!"

"Goodnight," Fidget and Eve said.

"Flappy likes you, Fidget," Eve pointed out.

"I'm sure he does." Fidget went into his bed and everyone stopped by his room to bid him and Eve good night.

…

Months later, Fidget, Stella, Andrew, Flappy, and Olivia were on a mission to get an engagement ring for Eve, since he and Eve planned on being married next week. Fidget had his engagement ring since Eve bought it for him and he thought he'd do the same for her in return.

Just then, something beautiful and shiny caught his eye. It was a sparkly lavender diamond and it had shone as if in the dead of night. He grabbed it and put it to cashier.

"Oh, goodness!" the cashier exclaimed, "That's a beautiful ring. Any girl would love it."

"And I'm sure Eve is one of them," Fidget gushed and paid for the ring. "We're getting married next week Friday."

"That's good to hear," the cashier mused, "Well, I hope you and your soon to be wife have a beautiful wedding."

Fidget put the case in his pocket and the friends exited the store.

…

"Eve, I found this," Fidget said to Eve and reached into his pocket for the ring. He opened the case, revealing the ring.

Seeing it shine, Eve beamed in delight, "Oh, Fidget! You shouldn't have! It's beautiful!"

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes."

…

Stella helped Eve put on the wedding dress with lavender purple trimmings, put makeup on her, and put on her necklace. Eve was prepared to see Fidget.

Mr. Flaversham, Basil, and Dawson helped Fidget straightened his suit and Fidget was ready to see his love of his life.

Fidget's mother walked with her son down the aisle and Eve's father walked his daughter down the aisle to the bat minister, who was soon to address the bat couple. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here to unite this man, Fidget and this woman, Eve in the bonds of marriage."

"Fidget, do you take Eve to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the minister asked the groom.  
"I do," replied Fidget.  
Turning face to face with the bride, the minister asked, "Eve, do you take Fidget to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
"I do," Eve answered.  
With the minister's permission, both mice exchanged their engagement rings and addressed to the wedding goers, "And by the power invested by me, I now pronounce you man and wife."  
The married bat kissed and the crowd cheered.

…

Sunday, two days after the wedding, Fidget took a nap in his room.

"Eve, can I join Fidget?" Flappy asked.

"Yes, you can, but don't wake him up," Eve informed him. She heard her husband snore, which she found cute and it wasn't loud to begin with.

"Okay," Flappy whispered and quietly joined Fidget. "He's like my big brother."

"He is, but he's your 'brother in law'." Eve tucked in her little brother and kissed both of them on the cheek. Flappy fell asleep next to Fidget, who seemed to be enjoying the little bat's company.


	2. Fidget and Eve Have Children

Three months after the wedding, everyone stayed at Basil's and Eve announced, "I'm pregnant."

"What does that mean, Eve?" Flappy asked innocently.

"I'm going to be a mom, Flappy," Eve replied, petting Flappy's ears.

"And I'm going to be a dad!" Fidget cried excitedly.

"Congratulations, Eve and Fidget," Dawson praised.

"Splendid," Basil said, "I'm sure you'll make good parents."

"Flappy, you're going to be a great uncle," Olivia said and hugged him.

"That he will be and I guarantee it," Eve said, winking at Flappy.

"I'm going to be another uncle," Andrew said proudly.

"I adopted Andrew and he and my sister became friends and siblings since then," Stella confessed. "He'll also make a good uncle and Olivia and I will be excellent aunts."

Fidget's parents and Eve's parents were also there.

"That means," Fidget's father said.

"We'll be," Eve's mother said.

"Grandparents!" Fidget's and Eve's parents shouted.

…

Nine months later, Olivia turned eleven and Eve was giving birth to two children. Fidget was there, holding Eve's hand as she breathed. "Eve, I'm here," he told her gently.

"You're doing fine, Eve," Basil assured Eve. "Dawson has you covered."

Eve kept breathing until one child came out. Dawson brought it out. "Aww, it's a boy," he announced, swaddled the child, gave him to Eve, and noticed her breathing again. "Looks like we're going to have twins." He reached for the next child. "It's a girl." Then he swaddled her and handed her to Fidget.

"She looks just like you, Eve," said Fidget. "I think I'll name her Evie."

"And he looks like you, too, Fidget," mused Eve. "I think I'll name him Fidgy."

Fidget laughed. "Now, that's a good name."

…

When Evie and Fidgy turned one, Fidget and Eve taught them how to walk and fly. Once Fidgy and Eve turned two, Olivia was already a teenager, thirteen years old.

"I can't believe my daughter's a teenager," Olivia's father said. "You're becoming a young lady."

"It's hard to imagine," Basil agreed. "It seems like yesterday when Dawson found her and we helped her find you."

"She was ten at the time," Mr. Flaversham said.

"And Mr. Basil. Dr. Dawson. I am still thankful to this day," Olivia said hugging the three gentlemen, and to her father, she added, "For finding you, Father."

"Olivia, the moment we met, we were like sisters," Eve told Olivia.

Olivia smiled at the female bat and Olivia had to agree on that one. With that, they hugged.

"My sister is thirteen," Stella said and to Andrew, "And so are you, Andrew, our adoptive brother."

"Flappy, we're teenagers," Andrew said.

"Yay!" Flappy shouted proudly, as the two highfived. He was glad to be a teen, too. He and Andrew were in the same age. Like Andrew and Olivia, Flappy still had his high spirits and playful nature.

"Flappy, you've really grown," Eve said, tousling her teenage brother's hair.

"Uncle Flappy!" Fidgy and Evie shouted. "Come play with us!"

Flappy, Andrew, and Olivia played with two-year-old Evie and Fidgy. In spite of being teens, they enjoyed playing with the little twins. After all, they were good friends of Fidgy's and Evie's parents.

"Evie! Fidgy! Time to eat!" Fidget called. It was time for Fidgy and Evie to eat their food. Eve set them on their highchairs. "Evie," Fidget said, "Here comes the plane." He zoomed the spoonful of food in his daughter's mouth.

"Fidgy," Evie said, "Here comes the plane." She'd done the same to her son's mouth.

Next, Fidget and Eve played peek-a-boo with the twins and made funny faces, making them laugh. This made their friends laugh, as well. Oh, how wonderful it seemed to be parents, grandparents, and aunts and uncles.

 **Author's notes: Olivia could possibly be either eight or ten in the film. If she were eight in this story, then she'd be nine by the time Fidget and Eve have children and by the time the children turn two, Olivia would have been eleven.**

 **I felt that Fidgy and Evie would be good names for Fidget's and Eve's children.**


	3. Ratigan's Revenge

The next few happy months, Basil and co were having a good time with Fidget's and Eve's children. They were out for a walk until an invisible figure grabbed Fidget and snatched him away.

"Fidget!" Fidget's wife and friends cried.

"Daddy!" Fidgy and Evie shouted.

Basil reached to grab Fidget, but then Fidget disappeared into Ratigan's lair. "Come along, everyone," he commanded, "Let's go to my house and think of what we could do to bring Fidget back."

…

"Fidget, guess who returned?" a ghostly voice said eerily.

"You! Why did you bring me here?" Fidget demanded of the familiar voice, "Oh, I see. You're out for revenge."

Ratigan cackled evilly. "Oh, Fidget, you're clever, as always. I also did this to get even with your wretched girlfriend." To his men, he ordered, "Men, escort him to his room."

Three men had done so, but looked at Fidget sadly. They didn't want to do him any harm, but they had to follow Ratigan's orders, whether they liked it or not. Once in the room, they closed the door and sat down beside Fidget.

"Fidget, it's alright," the mouse in the striped shirt said. "I'm Snakes and these are my friends, Red and Bill, the lizard."

"We should've been there with you at the Queen's jubilee," Red told Fidget.

"You were our friend," Bill stated.

"Oh, do friends carry Ratigan's orders so _willingly_?" Fidget demanded.

"Look, we understand how you feel," Snakes said, "We don't want to hurt you. We were just following his orders or we could get killed by him."

"Ratigan's a ghost, haunting me," Fidget pointed out, "He's after me–I know it. He could threaten my family and friends, too."

"We won't harm your family," Bill said truthfully.

"We'll take them over to your room without Ratigan suspecting anything, while you're safe," declared Red.

"You really mean it?" Fidget asked.

"Yes," Snakes assured him and turned to Bill and Red. "Bill. Red. Medicine."

Red and Bill went to grab a spoon and medicine.

"Fidget, this will help you sleep," Red told him.

Bill put the medicine on the spoon. "Open wide," he ordered.

Fidget opened his mouth and Bill put the spoon in the bat's open mouth and Fidget yawned. The medicine tasted good.

The trio tucked him in bed and pet him by the ears, biding him goodnight and making sure he was alright.

…

"Basil, we'll go with you," Eve said.

"Eve, have you thought this through?" Basil asked, "What about your children? It's too dangerous for them."

"But Basil, this may be the last time we'll or my children will ever see their father…" Eve leaned closer to the detective "… _alive_."

"Right," Basil said with a nod.

"Aunt Olivia and Stella, Uncle Andrew and Flappy can look after them along the way," Eve offered, "I'll keep an eye on their aunts and uncles, too."

"But Eve, Olivia's not old enough to…"

"Basil, I'm not a child, anymore," Olivia reminded him, "I'm thirteen."

"My daughter's all grown up," Mr. Flaversham said with happy tears.

"Good plan, Eve," Dawson said, "I'll look after them, as well."

"Eve, we'll take good care of them," Olivia assured Eve.

"I know you will, Olivia," Eve said with a wink.

…

Basil and co rode on Toby all the way to the sewer. When Toby stopped, Basil and co started to climb down.

Olivia, Andrew, Stella, and Flappy took their responsibility on Evie and Fidgy very seriously just like they promised and just what Eve had suspected. "Keep the children hidden," Eve commanded.

Olivia, Andrew, and Flappy, hid the sleeping children in blankets.

"Eve, remember us?" Snakes asked Eve.

"Yes, I remember you," Eve answered. "You're the thugs who worked for Ratigan. How did you escape?"

"We're Fidget's friends," Bill told her, ignoring her question. "And you must be his wife, Eve, right?"

Eve nodded.

"We won't be a threat to you or your family and friends," said Red. "We did not hurt your husband, either."

Snakes, Red, and Bill led the gang into Fidget's room, where he had been sleeping contentedly in.

"Ratigan's coming!" Snakes hissed in fear, "Quick. Kiss Fidget."

Eve was about to lean in to kiss Fidget when Ratigan intervened.

"Well, well, well," Ratigan said, "It's been long since we met, Basil. Eve. Oh, and Olivia, you look lovely in your teens." He bent down to kiss Olivia's hand, but Olivia slapped him.

"Don't touch my daughter!" Mr. Flaversham yelled. "She has no interest in men like yourself." He was right. Olivia was too sweet to be interested in the professor or those like him."

"Keep your filthy hands off her, Ratigan!" Basil told Ratigan off.

"Want to dance, Eve?" Ratigan asked Eve, gripping on to her hand, but Eve just slapped him, too.

"Ow!" Ratigan winced as he felt his face.

"Looks like Eve's not interested in you, either, you no good sewer rat!" Basil sneered.

"Basil, wait until I get my hands on you!" Ratigan growled, reaching out his hand to smack him when he heard a voice say, "That wouldn't be necessary, Professor!"

It was Snakes with Red and Bill close behind him.

"You traitors!" Ratigan roared as he turned to see them.

"Now!" Red shouted to Eve.

Eve leaned in and kissed Fidget to set him free.

Ratigan was about to charge the friends when the trio poisoned him by poking him in the back with a needle filled with poison. Ratigan had finally disappeared for good.

 **Author's notes: The ending was based off of Mouse Avenger's GMD fic,** _ **Gentle Lullaby**_ **since the only thing that could kill ghosts is poison.**


	4. Ratigan's Gone and Peace

Fidget awoke to see his family and friends.

"Yes, he's awake!" Snakes, Red, and Bill exclaimed.

Evie and Fidgy woke up as well as soon as Olivia, Flappy, and Andrew unwrapped them. "Daddy!" they cried happily and flew over to hug their father.

"Fidgy! Evie!" Fidget laughed, "Daddy missed you, too." He kissed them.

"Oh, Fidget, it's good to see you again," Eve said, joining in the hug and kissed her husband and children. "Mommy's glad Daddy's alive, too."

"Olivia, you and Eve were brave tonight," Basil said, remembering Olivia and Eve slapping Ratigan.

"We were?" Olivia asked.

"I liked it when you slapped Ratigan," Basil chuckled. "You do seem to take good care of children, after all."

Olivia giggled with him.

…

Finally, with Ratigan gone for good, Basil and co began to rejoice, such as going over the Queen Mousetoria's to celebrate her reign. Fidget and Eve decided that when they were away, they had Bill, Snakes, and Red babysit Evie and Fidgy and sometimes, they had Mrs. Judson, who loved children, look after them. Everyone grew up together. When Fidgy and Evie were teenagers, Olivia became a beautiful adult. Fidget and Eve, and the others were very proud of her and the children and they all lived happily ever after.

The End


End file.
